Love On Ice
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Yugi slips on some ice and breaks his leg; who better to help him recover than Yami! Fluffy shonen-ai, YxY.
1. The Accident

**Now, for your reading pleasure the edited version of 'Love on ice!' Reading through the first…oh…7 chapters? The amount of errors and other such things just ruined the story. And author notes. I will thank reviewers in the last chapter, having taken them out of each individual one has greatly decreased the length, but I will not change anything drastically plot-wise, just tidy up the sentences.**

**Enjoy the story! And remember to review, ne? **

**  
  
_~*~Love On Ice~*~_**  
  
Yugi walked down the pavement carefully, the ice was thick and the surface very slippery. Jou was beside him, slipping every few seconds and grabbing onto the nearest thing for support, usually a garden wall.  
  
After a few minutes they had made it down the street, a distance which usually only took 30 seconds to cover. "We're never going to get home at this rate Jounouchi-kun! And even if we do we'll be icicles!" Jou shivered involuntary. The day was cold and their school uniforms were thin.   
  
"Yeah, but at least we'll freeze together, ne?" Yugi smiled, and then shivered as a strong gust of wind brushed past. Yugi, weighing less than Jou, slid back on the ice a few inches. "I'm going backwards!" Jou laughed, and held his hand out for the smaller to take.   
  
"Hold on to me, maybe you won't get blown away!" Yugi went to take his best friends hand gratefully, but as he leant forwards another gust of wind, stronger than before rushed past.   
  
Letting out a gasp Yugi felt his trainers slide on the ice and then the world tipped round. He fell to the ground and his leg slide underneath him. "Ahh! Jounouchi-kun, itai!" Jou rushed to his friend as best he could.  
  
"Daijoibu ka? Can you stand?" 

"Iie, Jounouchi, my leg hurts." Yugi had tears in his eyes; Jou gently lifted the leg of his right trouser which Yugi was grasping in pain, and whipped out his mobile to call for an ambulance.  
  
"Hi, yeah, my friend slipped on some ice...I think his leg might be broken...yeah, we're on Uramachi Street...thank you." He hung up and turned to Yugi. "They'll be here in a few minutes, okay? Are you in a lot of pain?"   
  
Yugi looked up, his large violet eyes filled with tears and nodded. "It'll be okay, the ambulance is on its way." Jou sat down next to Yugi, holding his hand. The street was empty, the two had stayed behind after school on clean up duty, and so were an hour late. And anyone who had any sense at all was indoors, the roads and paths were far too slippery and it was already dark.  
  
Taking another look at Yugi's leg Jou was almost sure it was broken. The ambulance arrived after what seemed like to Yugi hours. Jou rode with him as the paramedics gave Yugi painkillers and an oxygen mask which made him very sleepy...  
  
When Yugi awoke he was in a dark room. He couldn't see anything. But he could hear somebody snoring lightly. Turning his head he could just about make out the figure of his Yami, he was sitting on a chair and leaning on his bed fast asleep.  
  
Yugi smiled, Yami looked so kawaii like that. But the movement caused the ex-pharaoh to awaken and look directly at his hikari. "Yugi, you're okay? I was so worried!" Yugi smiled, it was just like Yami to worry.  
  
"I'm fine. My leg hurts a bit but not as bad as before. How long was I out?" 

"I got the call from Jou at about 6, and it's now 2am. So about 8 hours." Yugi sighed and smiled. 

"But I still feel tired!"  
  
"Get some rest aibou, it's late. Well, early. I'm tired too you know." 

"Must be all that worrying." Yami smiled as he watched his hikari fall back onto the soft pillows and drift asleep.  
  
Yami resumed his, less than comfortable position, on the bed. /Yami, why are you sleeping like that? It can't be very comfy./ Yami sat up rubbing his back. 

//Well, you're in a private room, there is no where else to sleep.//  
  
/Sleep on my bed. Lying down. There's enough room./ Yami blushed in the darkness, although Yugi couldn't see it. 

//Okay then, if you're sure.// Yami got up and pulled the covers back.  
  
/Iie! Cold!/ Yami laughed slightly and got in next to Yugi. He felt the cast on his Hikari's right leg. /What colour is it?/ 

//Blue, your favourite.// He felt Yugi smile beside him. //Now go to sleep. You need your rest.//  
  
/Hai. Goodnight Yami./ 

//Goodnight aibou.// As Yugi fell asleep Yami dared to put his arm around the smaller. He almost pulled away as Yugi shifted in his sleep, but the arm stayed put as Yugi moved further into the embrace.  
  
//Aishiteru Yugi...//  
  
**_~*~To be Continued~*~_**  
  


**Please review.**


	2. Comfort and a Confession

**_~*~Love On Ice~*~_**

  
  
Yugi woke up around 8am, and noticed that Yami was lying next to him, and at some point during the night had wrapped his arms around the smaller. Yugi blushed slightly at the position they were in, but couldn't do anything about it so just leaned into the embrace.  
  
He managed to fall back to sleep. An hour later it was Yami's turn to wake up, he groggily opened his eyes, wondering where he was. Then he caught sight of Yugi who was lying in his arms, his golden bangs were slightly covering his face and he was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Yami lay watching the kawaii scene for a while until the small boy began to frown in his sleep. "Mnn...go away...no...please don't hurt me..." Yami gently shook Yugi, attempting to rid the smaller boy of his nightmares.  
  
"Yugi. Yugi wake up hikari." But Yugi could not hear Yami; he was terrified by his dream, or rather, nightmare.  
  
**~*~Dream sequence~*~**  
  
_He had being cornered by Ushio, the biggest bully n the school. They were in a dark alley, it was very late and very dark and there was no one around. Yugi sat shivering in the corner as Ushio moved closer with a sadistic smirk on his face.  
  
He stopped only when he was towering over the small shivering bundle that was Yugi. "Go away. Please don't hurt me. Just leave me alone." Ushio just laughed.   
  
"Why would I leave? I thought we were having so much fun! I'm insulted." Ushio raised his fist. "Yami will come and save me, I know he will. Then you'll be sorry!"  
  
"Not a chance, Yami doesn't care about you, he just thinks you're a pathetic weakling who he has to protect all of the time." Yugi began to cry, crystalline tears trailing down his pale cheeks.  
  
"You're wrong. Yami will come, he'll save me. He'll come for me." Ushio lifted Yugi to his feet and held him tightly. _

_"Not likely. Don't you get it? Yami isn't coming. If anyone was going to save you, they would have done it by now."  
  
Yugi let the tears flow down his cheeks. 'But Yami said he loved me...last night...'  
_  
**~*~End of dream~*~**  
  
"Yugi, please wake up!" Yami was getting desperate, the small boy was turning violently in his bed and was screaming out. In a last attempt to get his hikari to calm down Yami went against his better judgement. _I just hope Yugi won't hate me...  
_  
Yami pulled his hikari close and captured his lips in his own. Yugi tasted exactly how Yami had imagined, so sweet. He reluctantly pulled away, but the kiss had provided the desired affect; Yugi was now awake, his violet eyes wide.  
  
However Yami couldn't meet his eyes, he looked about, anywhere but Yugi. "I-I'm sorry aibou. I'll leave-" He went to get up but felt something tug at his sleeve. Looking down he saw Yugi staring up at him.  
  
"Please don't leave; I want to know...why did you do that. Was it because I was having a bad dream, or do you really love me?"  
  
Yami looked deeply into the bright amethyst orbs. "Yugi, I love you. I really do. I just hope that you aren't upset with me. Please, say something." There was long pause in which Yami felt certain of rejection until he heard the tenshi's sweet voice.  
  
"Could you kiss me again? I liked it."  
_  
**~*~To be Continued~*~**_**  
  
**

**Please review.**


	3. Going Home

**_~*~Love on Ice~*~_**  
  
"Could you kiss me again? I liked it."  
  
Yami just stared shocked at his innocent little hikari. The room was dark, but the moonlight was filtering through the high window, illuminating his hikari's features.   
  
The violet eyes were sparkling, still slightly dampened with tears from the nightmare, and his thick eyelashes fluttered cutely, indicating that the tenshi was still tired.  
  
"Iie, aibou. You need your rest. Get some sleep, I'll be here."  
  
Yugi smiled and leaned into Yami's warmth. He cuddled into his yami's chest and soon his breathing evened out.  
  
Yami sat staring at his light. Still trying to make sense of what had just happened. Brushing the golden bangs back he kissed the smaller boys forehead lightly.  
  
"Aishiteru, hikari no tenshi."  
  
"Aishiteru too, Yami."  
  
Yugi replied, his speech slurred with sleep. Yami smiled down at his angel and soon felt himself falling into the darkness of sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yami? Yami? Wake up!"  
  
"Hmm? What? Jou?"  
  
"Just wondering if you were ever going to wake up, y'know? It's getting kinda late." Yami looked around groggily, noticing Yugi wasn't in his arms he instantly began to panic.  
  
"Don't worry. A nurse took him a couple of hours ago for a check up, and then he can go home. He should be back soon."  
  
"Where is he? What tests? Is he okay?"  
  
"It's just a routine test. He's fine, nothing to worry about." As Jou said this Yami leapt of the bed, not satisfied with Jou's answer.  
  
"He's all alone, I have to go find him-"  
  
"I'm fine, Yami. I'm right here!" Yami smiled as he saw his koi appear in the doorway in a wheelchair being pushed by Anzu.  
  
"I wasn't alone, I had Anzu for company. Honda and Ryou are somewhere too; I think they went for chocolate, though..."  
  
Yami hugged Yugi, and turned to Anzu.  
  
"Thanks for being with him, but you should have woken me up."  
  
"Don't worry; you were up with him last night. You need sleep too you know!"  
  
Yami smiled his thanks.  
  
"So when can we leave?"  
  
"Right now. As soon as he wakes up!"  
  
Anzu motioned to Yugi who was leaning against the side of the wheelchair sound asleep.  
  
"Lets go, you guys should probably go home, I left the car in the car park last night and there won't be enough room for everyone."  
  
The others agreed and went their separate ways as Yugi and Yami went home.  
  
~*~  
  
When they got home Yami insisted on helping Yugi in every possible way. He settled the younger on the couch and propped his leg up with pillows.  Placing a blanket over the tenshi he sat down on the floor beside him. Yugi was still very tired from all of the drugs and yawned every few minutes. Which Yami happened to think made him look even more adorable.  
  
"Yami, what's that note?"  
  
Yami reached over to the coffee table and unfolded the square of paper.  
  
**Dear Yugi and Yami,  
  
I am sorry to leave you at such short notice but my friend Arthur Hawkins has made a very important discovery and needs my help in presenting it to the National Archaeological Association.  
  
I will return as soon as possible, but you boys know where everything is.  
  
Love, Jiichan.  
**"Oh well. Hey, that means we have the house to ourselves...for who knows how long!"  
  
"Yugi, you have broken your leg, I don't think that _you_ will be doing much of anything."  
  
Yugi pouted cutely but Yami wasn't to be persuaded.  
  
"No, aibou. But we can make your recovery, interesting."  
  
Yugi tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
  
"How?-"  
  
Yami captured the smallers lips in his own, Yugi realising, responded and deepened the kiss taking in the spicy taste of Yami. Breaking apart Yugi blushed faintly.  
  
"I think I'm going to like recovering!"  
_  
**~*~To be Continued~*~**_**  
  
**

**Please review**


	4. Breakfast in Bed

**_~*~Love on Ice~*~_**  
  


  
"Are you sure you don't want any help?"  
  
"Iie, Yugi you need rest. I'll leave it for now, and finish off later."  
  
Yami started to clear away the wrapping paper and sticky-tape while Yugi continued to watch Toonami; Gundam Wing was on and it was an episode he hadn't seen before. When Yami returned he sat back on the bed and cuddled up to his aibou, not getting the response he was looking for as Yugi was absorbed in the anime.  
  
He pulled Yugi closer and looked down, noticing that the smaller was virtually asleep, his violet eyes half closed.   
  
"Yugi? How about we switch this off and go to sleep for a while?"  
  
"Iie, Yami I haven't seen this one. It's a really good one, too."  
  
"They always repeat these things, hikari. We'll catch it another day. Or I'll buy you the DVD."  
  
Smiling Yugi turned the television off. He had always wanted a Gundam Wing DVD. Yami took away some of the pillows that had been propping Yugi into a sitting position and helped him to lie down.  
  
"Comfy, aibou?"  
  
"Yeah, I have the best pillow in the house."  
  
Yami laughed slightly, knowing that the 'pillow' was actually Yami's chest. Yami wrapped his arms around the smaller and began to lightly rub his back, the soothing motion lulling him to sleep.  
  
Yami stayed awake, watching over his aibou's frail body, until he too fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
When Yami woke up he looked down and was greeted to the angelic sight of his hikari sleeping peacefully. Smiling down at the tenshi he brushed some of the golden bangs away from Yugi's face, and kissed his forehead lightly. This caused Yugi to stir slightly, his bright amethyst eyes slowly fluttered open, and he let out a small yawn.  
  
"Time'sit?"  
  
Yami laughed at Yugi's speech which was slurred with sleep.  
  
"A little after ten, hikari. Sleep all you want, you haven't got to get up if you don't feel up to it."  
  
Yugi nodded and rested his head on Yami's chest.  
  
"Yugi, are you hungry? I'm starved so do you want something too?"  
  
"If you're already getting up, then yeah. Breakfast sounds good."  
  
Yami gently released his hold on the small boy and stood up, tucking Yugi in and placing a kiss on Yugi's lips.  
  
"Be back in a minute."  
  
Yugi nodded sleepily and yawned again. Then fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami had been learning how to cook, and had gotten pretty good. Well a lot better than he had started out as...the food was now recognisable and was of a colour other than black.  
  
Smiling at his improving skills Yami grabbed a bowl and the cereal, Yugi like cornflakes best, and poured the bowl half full. He then poured himself a bowl and added some milk to his.  
  
He made two glasses of apple juice, Yugi's favourite, and then placed the lot onto a tray and carried it back up to the sleeping angel.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi was fast asleep when the door creaked open and Yami poked his head round the door. He smiled at the beautiful sight, and had to resist the overwhelming urge to glomp the smaller boy.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi? Wake up aibou."  
  
"Hmm? What? Oh, food!"  
  
Yugi brightened; they had missed tea last night instead opted for cuddling up watching anime shows in bed. Yami noticed the wrapping paper he had left last night, realising that he still had a lot of stuff to clear away. It could wait till after breakfast though.  
  
He placed the tray down on the bed then sat next to Yugi, handing the smaller his bowl and a spoon.  
  
"You remembered I don't like milk!"  
  
"Of course I did. I'm your koi, and your yami. I know everything about you."  
  
"Really? Yami's know everything about their hikari's?"  
  
Yami nodded; his mouth full of cornflakes so he couldn't give a full answer. Yugi sat deep in thought, if Yami knew everything...then why didn't he confess his love earlier?  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Hai, hikari?"  
  
"Um...never mind. It's not important."  
  
Yami shrugged and went back to his breakfast, but as he said, yami's knew everything about their aibous.  
  
//I was scared, I don't know why. I knew you loved me too...but I was just scared.//  
  
Yugi smiled, and hugged the spirit. Yami gladly returned the embrace and took in the scent of Yugi's soft hair.  
  
"You smell good, hikari."  
  
"You smell better..."  
  
Their breakfast's forgotten the two cuddled up again and fell back to sleep in each others arms, a smile on their faces. Neither caring about the cornflakey mess on the carpet.  
  
**_~*~To be Continued~*~_  
  
**

**Please review.**


	5. Walking and Sleeping A Little More

**Wow, without the author notes I can see just how short the chapters are…sorry! The later ones are much longer.**

**_~*~Love on Ice~*~_**  
  
*Beep Beep*  
  
"Mmnn."  
  
*Beep Beep*  
  
"MMNN."  
  
*Beep Be-*  
  
A well aimed pillow shut the alarm up, and a rather annoyed Yami had to make do with one less pillow.  
  
"Yami? Why did you kill the alarm clock?"  
  
"Too tired...need more sleep."  
  
Yami pulled the smaller closer to him, and fell instantly back to sleep.  
  
Smiling Yugi unwrapped himself from Yami, and sat up on the bed. He was bored of lying down; he had been resting for three days straight. So he decided to get up and wander around for a bit.  
  
"You can sleep some more Yami."  
  
Yugi's smile grew as, in the absence of Yugi's body; Yami had curled up around Yugi's teddy, enjoying the sweet smell of Yugi that lingered on the bear. He looked very kawaii cuddling the teddy.  
  
Reaching over Yugi managed to get his crutches, and lifted himself up into a standing position…  
  
…And almost fell back down again. He was a little wobbly, and his leg hurt in this position. Ignoring the pain, he slowly made his way out of the room and down the hall. As he was reaching the room at the end he felt two strong arms embrace him.  
  
"And what would you be doing out of bed? A teddy bear is not an acceptable substitute for you."  
  
"Sorry Yami. I didn't want to wake you."  
  
Yugi smiled up at his other.  
  
"Come on, back to bed. It's all cold without you."  
  
Yugi laughed at Yami's pitiful attempt at a pout, but followed him. Opening the door for Yugi he watched as the smaller tried to get back up on the bed, but failed and almost fell - except Yami was right there behind him in an instant.  
  
"I got you. Always."  
  
Yugi smiled and blushed cutely as Yami kissed him lightly on the forehead and lifted him back onto the bed. He climbed on beside him and pulled him close, stroking his hair.  
  
"Always?"  
  
"Always hikari no tenshi."  
  
This caused Yugi to blush further, burying his face in his others chest.  
  
"Yugi, why was the alarm on when you have no school today? Yugi?...Ah!"  
  
Yami smiled down at his sleeping light. He had curled around Yami's waist and his head was resting on Yami's chest. Every few minutes he would drowsily mumble something that closely resembled his koi's name.  
  
Yami just lay there, listening to the soothing beat of Yugi's heart and gently rubbing his aibou's back. They stayed there for hours lying in each others arms, perfectly content.  
  
**_~*~To be Continued~*~_**

**Please review.**


	6. Arguments, Gifts and Rivals

**Thank you for all of the reviews! **

**_~*~Love on Ice~*~_****  
**  
Yugi looked sadly at the bedroom door, which Yami had just stormed out of. A few crystalline tears trailed down his cheeks as he remembered the stupid argument they had. He thought about going after him, but a surveillance of the room showed that his crutches were over the other side by the door. Sighing Yugi lay back on the pillows. There wasn't much else he could do.  
  
Until he heard the front door open. Eyes widening in fear, he heard foot steps come up the stairs, along the corridor, and then his door opened to reveal...  
  
"Jounouchi-kun!"  
  
"Hey Yug, I hope you don't mind me dropping in, but the door was open anyway."  
  
Yugi wiped his eyes dry and smiled up at his friend, glad that he wasn't alone anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
Elsewhere Yami had gone shopping. He was hoping to be done and get back quickly, he felt really bad about the stupid fight he had with Yugi. He wanted to get him a present to make up for it.  
  
Quickly he made his way down the street, but stopped when something in the window caught his eye. It was in the display window of a jewellery shop. Going in he walked straight up to the counter, but had to wait behind some man who was taking an awfully long time to choose what he wanted. The man looked very rich, so could probably afford anything.  
  
Yami sighed, and looked around for another assistant besides the one that was engaged in a futile task of trying to help the rich man pick something out.  
  
"Well, you see my wife likes necklaces, and I wanted to get something extra special this year, it's her twenty-fifth birthday."  
  
Yami sighed as the assistant brought out a silver box from the window.  
  
"This is sterling silver, a nice engraved locket set. See, it has two parts, one for you to keep and one for your wife. And we can put in a message if you like."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose that will do. I haven't seen anything better and I'm in a hurry."  
  
"Yes. Well this is the last one we have in stock."  
  
Yami glanced over at the item, only half interested really. Until he saw exactly what the man was buying.  
  
The man walked out, carrying the now wrapped locket set in a small expensive bag.   
  
"Nani? That's the last one? I wanted that!"  
  
"Excuse me sir?"  
  
"I wanted that necklace set!"  
  
"I am very sorry, but we aren't getting any in stock for over a month. But if you would like to place an order-"  
  
Yami had already left the shop, and was now running full speed down the street in search of the man who had the gift he wanted for his light.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you two had a fight, huh? That sucks. What happened?"  
  
Jou was sitting next to Yugi, who was propped up with pillows on the double bed. They each had a glass of juice and some cookies.  
  
"It was really stupid; I don't know why we fought at all."  
  
**~*~Flashback~*~**  
  
_It had been three hours since Yugi had attempted to wander around, and they were now waking up once more.  
  
Yami was curled protectively around the smaller, holding him in strong arms. Yugi looked up through sleepy violet eyes, yawning slightly and stretching his tired muscles.  
  
"Yami? Could I try to get up again? I want to go downstairs-"  
  
"No. Yugi remember what the doctor said? You have to stay in bed for two weeks, you really badly hurt your leg and you need to rest it."  
  
"But just for a little while?"  
  
"NO. I don't want you to get hurt even more. Just stay in bed for a little while, okay?"  
  
"But Yami-"   
  
"What part of 'no' are you having trouble comprehending?"  
  
Yugi sat shocked as Yami grabbed his crutches and put them over the other side of the room where he couldn't get to them. Then he walked out of the door, and out of the house leaving a teary-eyed hikari all alone.  
_  
**~*~End Flashback~*~**  
  
Yugi felt fresh tears spill from his amethyst eyes. Jou leaned over and brushed them away, capturing some of his golden bangs in his fingers.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
"It's my entire fault; he was only looking out for me. He didn't want me to get hurt. Do you think he's going to come back?"  
  
"Of course, he cares about you. It wasn't your fault, Yugi; don't be so hard on yourself. Hey, how about I go find a movie to watch and bring it up here?"  
  
Yugi smiled and nodded, drying his eyes again.  
  
"Be back in a second!"  
  
~*~  
  
"HEY! Hey you! I'm calling you! WAIT A MINUTE!"  
  
Yami ran up to the man, who had now stopped. Yami bent down the catch his breath.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?"  
  
"My name is Yami. Who the hell are you?"  
  
"My name is Kazama."  
  
"Listen, I really want that locket set you just bought for your wife. I heard that you didn't really want it-"  
  
"No, I don't think that Megumi will care for it, really. She'll think its pretty then dump it with the countless other necklaces she already owns."  
  
"Well, if you don't want it, can I have it? I'll pay you for it-"  
  
"Double."  
  
"Nani? Double? You don't need the money!"  
  
"I know." Kazama smirked.  
  
"...Fine. Double. Just give me the necklace."  
  
Kazama smirked and handed the bag over to Yami, who checked that it was actually the right thing before handing the man double what he had paid for it.  
  
"A pleasure doing business with you Yami!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Yami grumbled as he set off towards home, now poor.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi checked the clock...again.  
  
"Yugi, it hasn't drastically changed in the past thirty seconds, you know." Yugi smiled and blushed slightly, caught in the act.   
  
"I know. But it has been a long time. I hope he's okay."  
  
"He can take care of himself, you know. So Yugi..."  
  
Jou was about to start up a conversation when Yugi spoke over him.  
  
"But he would have called; I mean he doesn't even know that you're here. He thinks I'm all alone-"  
  
"Yugi. He wouldn't call, how would you answer? That would mean you getting up out of bed."  
  
Yugi sighed and went back to the movie. Jou also sighed and edged closer to Yugi.  
  
"So, Yugi-"  
  
"Oh, I love this bit!"  
  
Yugi smiled as his favourite part of the movie came on. They were watching Labyrinth and it was nearly the ending scene, the part where Sarah has to recite the words to the story.  
  
Jou sighed and moved away again.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami was almost home, he was really not having a good day. Apart from the argument and the gift fiasco, then having to walk back to the shop to get the lockets engraved, and now his car had broken down, so he had to walk home.   
  
And it was raining.  
  
Grumbling he opened the door and threw his wet coat onto the table, shaking excess water from his hair which had fallen out of its spikes and was now flat.  
  
He ripped off his wet shirt exposing his tanned, muscular chest which had a dragon tattoo, and went upstairs in search of a new shirt, not expecting to come face to face with Jounouchi.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why are you topless?"  
  
"It's raining, I got wet - I live here! Why shouldn't I?"  
  
Jou smirked, but couldn't keep his eyes off Yami's exposed chest.  
  
"Somebody had to keep Yugi company. And since it wasn't you..."  
  
Yami sent Jou a death glare, before turning and walking into his and Yugi's bedroom.  
  
"Jou, don't even start. Yugi's mine now, he doesn't want you, so get over him."  
  
Yami slammed the bedroom door shut and Jou could hear Yugi, once upset now just happy that Yami was home from inside.  
  
He turned and walked down the stairs and out into the rain, 'borrowing' Yami's jacket since it was already wet.  
  
**_~*~To Be Continued~*~  
_  
 Please review.**


	7. More gifts?

**By the way, Jounouchi is after Yugi, not Yami. He just stared at Yami's chest...who could blame him? ^__~**  
  
**_~*~Love on Ice~*~  
_**  
Yami heard Jounouchi walk out of the house and slam the door, sighing he sat down on the bed next to Yugi, his hands behind his back.  
  
"What have you got Yami?"  
  
"Present...for you."  
  
"Oh, Yami, you didn't have to!"  
  
"I know, but I wanted to. I feel really bad for that stupid fight and-"  
  
He was cut off by Yugi leaning forwards and capturing Yami's lips in a red hot kiss. Eyes wide Yami broke the kiss after a few seconds.  
  
"Wow, maybe I'll have to buy you stuff more often."  
  
Yugi grinned, he liked presents.  
  
"What did you get me?"  
  
"Calm down Yugi! You are supposed to be resting remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. You haven't stopped telling me since I left hospital!"  
  
"Okay, here..."  
  
He handed Yugi a small silver box with a silver bow tied around it. Yugi shook it gently and then began to unwrap the bow.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If you open it you'll find out."  
  
Yugi smiled and lifted the lid slowly...  
  
"Oh, Yami...it's beautiful...you really shouldn't, it must have been very expensive..."  
  
_Yeah, double the retail value..._ Yami thought.  
  
"You're worth every penny, aibou."  
  
Yugi looked up, tears in his large amethyst eyes.  
  
"You really love me...don't you?"  
  
"Of course aibou. Now and forever." He sealed his declaration with a soft kiss to Yugi's lips.  
  
Yami brushed Yugi's hair from his shoulders and put one of the lockets around his neck. Yugi reached up and put the other one around his koibito's neck.  
  
"There's an inscription on mine, it says; to the other half of my soul, I will love you always."  
  
This was too much for the small boy who broke down in tears. Yami realised they were tears of joy, and so just held him gently in his arms, rubbing circles on his back and kissing his forehead.  
  
~*~  
  
Jou had gone shopping, he knew Yami had bought Yugi a gift...so he was going to buy Yugi a better one.  
  
He walked around for what seemed like hours, he had seen the bag Yami was carrying and knew he had bought jewellery, so he couldn't buy that.   
  
He thought of chocolate, but remembered when Ryou had eaten chocolate at school one time and had been on a sugar high which didn't wear out for hours. He had a feeling sugar had the same reaction with all hikari's.  
  
Games were of no use, his Grandfather owned a game shop, and so Yugi already had all of the good games.  
  
Walking down the street he caught sight of the one thing that Yugi would love...the one thing that would guarantee Yugi would be his...  
  
~*~  
  
Yami was dancing around the kitchen making breakfast, he was watching Kerrang and Murderdolls had just come on. So he was singing/screaming along to Wednesday and doing air guitars in time with Joey and Eric.  
  
And burning toast.  
  
"Yami, why is the fire alarm going off? Should I fear for my life?"  
  
"Iie, aibou, I just kind of forgot I was making toast! You're not going to die!"  
  
Yugi sighed in relief upstairs, although Yami couldn't hear him.  
  
When Yami finally finished breakfast, and a rubbish song came on the television, he took the food upstairs.  
  
"Wow, Yami. That actually looks edible! You're getting much better! I've heard Bakura is still at the-microwave-beeped-so-I'll-send-it-to-the-Shadow-Realm stage."  
  
Yami beamed with pride and handed a plate of toast to his hikari. They ate in silence, and as soon as Yami finished he turned to his hikari. And suddenly smirked.  
  
"What? Yami? Don't look at me like that, it freaks me out...why are you staring at me?"  
  
"I bet I can make breakfast more fun."  
  
"Fun? How?"  
  
Yami didn't reply, he simply picked up a piece of toast and held it to his hikari's mouth.  
  
"Bite."  
  
Yugi almost laughed at the command, but bit down on the jam-covered toast anyway.  
  
"Why are bossing me around like that?"  
  
"Hmm, you will obey the Pharaoh, slave!"  
  
This time Yugi couldn't control his laughter, and in response Yami pinned him to the bed and began to kiss him all over.  
  
"You aren't a very good slave are you? I could get you killed for laughing at the Pharaoh!"  
  
"I'm sorry...too funny!..."  
  
Yami decided that his 'slave' wasn't laughing enough, so he began to tickle him in his weak spots.  
  
"No, Yami, please stop! PLEASE!!!"  
  
"No, only if you beg the Pharaoh."  
  
"Please, Yami-sama, pharaoh!"  
  
Yami stopped, Yugi had said what he wanted, and was also in danger of choking.  
  
"Okay, I think I've tortured you enough."  
  
Yugi could barely breathe he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Oh come on, you loved it really!"  
  
"I know, but it was still mean!"  
  
Yugi tried to glare at his Yami, but just ended up making Yami laugh.  
  
"I can't tickle you! That's not fair!"  
  
"I think that's enough, how about we stick a film on or something?"   
  
Yugi nodded and cuddled up to his Yami as they started to watch The Matrix. Yami wrapped the blankets around them both, and placed his arms protectively around his sleepy hikari, who once again could barely keep his large tired eyes open.  
  
His mind wandered back to Jou, he knew that the blonde boy had gone out with Yugi in the past, but it hadn't worked out and they had split up, Jou had gone with Seto and Yugi eventually had Yami.  
  
So what had happened to Seto?  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."   
  
"Love you too, hikari no tenshi."  
  
Yami kissed Yugi's forehead as the smaller went limp in his arms, his breathing becoming even.  
  
~*~  
  
"This will definitely make Yugi want to come back to me. I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier!"  
  
Jou had finished wrapping the gift and was now lying on his bed. He looked over to his desk where several pictures were sitting.  
  
They were mostly of him and Yugi, some with their other friends in. But the one on top was of Jounouchi and a tall brown haired boy.  
  
Jou swallowed back a lump in his throat.  
  
"Yugi will be mine..."  
  
**_~*~To be Continued~*~   
_  
As for the band, Murderdolls, they are a metal band, and are one of my faves! Wednesday is the lead singer, Joey (not Wheeler) is a guitarist and Eric (drools) is the gorgeous other guitarist! All three of the guys are drool-worthy in my opinion.  
  
Please review.******


	8. The Perfct Gift

**New chapter…already?! I'm getting better at this updating thing! Sort of. Well I was inspired to write more because I'm nearly at 100 reviews…and I was too impatient to wait! ^__^ although knowing my luck my hundredth review will be a really nasty flame or something…**

**All Japanese translations are in my bio at the bottom.**

**New format, I have Microsoft word and I'm gonna use it! So expect many different font types (italics, bold, underlining) just because I now can put them in!**

**_~*~Love on Ice~*~_**

Jou walked up to the game shop after school, in his backpack was the perfect gift wrapped neatly ready to give to Yugi.

Yugi was lying in bed – again. Currently being told off for attempting to get up – again.

"Yugi, how many times must I tell you?"

"Oh come on Yami, he's bored."

Yami turned; irritated to the new voice, Jou was standing smirking in the doorway.

"And what do you want?"

"Nothing. I wanted to talk to my friend. Alone."

Yugi looked puzzled but signalled to Yami that it was okay for him to leave. Yami left after sending Jou a death glare.

"I got you a present Yugi."

"You too? Wow, I feel like it's my birthday or something! You really didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to."

Jou watched Yugi's face as he held out a thin package, wrapped in golden paper and with a matching gold bow.

It was very small, and as Yugi carefully unwrapped it his face changed from wonder to pure amazement. He was totally shocked, and was almost in tears. He managed to talk in a low whisper.

"Jounouchi-kun…where did you manage to get this?"

"I thought you might like it, I found an old shop down the city, and this was going cheap…"

Yugi looked up, tears in his eyes as he threw himself onto Jou.

"Thank you so much. I can't believe you remembered."

Jou smiled sadly as he held Yugi in a tight embrace.

"How could I forget?"

_~*~Flashback~*~_

_Ten year old Yugi was sitting at his desk playing with his Duel Monsters Deck. Anzu was sitting next to him and asking random questions, she was really into the game but couldn't afford many cards of her own._

_"So what does that one do?"_

_"It's a magic card; it raises the attack power of my Dark Magician."_

_"That card?"_

_"Yeah, he's my favourite monster card. Well, apart from this one."_

_He took out a card that wasn't with the rest of his deck, but carefully placed in a plastic wallet in his bag. He handled the card very carefully, as if it were about to rip._

_"That's pretty! Where did you get that one?"_

_"My mother got it for me…right before she passed away…"_

_"I'm sorry Yugi, but it is a nice card. You are really lucky to have a nice one like that."_

_"Yeah, it's not very strong, or rare, but it's my all time favourite!"_

_Over the other side of the classroom Jounouchi and Honda were listening in, Jou nodded to Honda who walked up behind Yugi, and grabbed the card._

_"Hey, give me that back!"_

_"What this piece of card? Why would you want it?"_

_"It's mine! Please give it back!"_

_"Hmm…no!"_

_Honda laughed as the little Yugi attempted to get the card back and simply ignored Anzu's threats to go get the teacher. He took out a pair of scissors and began to cut into the card, much to Yugi's horror._

_"NO! You destroyed my card!"_

_Jou, who had been watching the whole thing, suddenly felt terrible. Even Honda started to attempt to sellotape the thing back together when Yugi began to cry._

_But it was no use…Yugi's favourite card had been destroyed._

_~*~End Flashback~*~_

"Thank you Jou, this really means a lot to me."

"Ah, forget about it! I just wanted to get you something nice!"

Jou sat next to Yugi and wrapped an arm around him, Yugi cuddled close, leaning his head against Jou's chest.

They stayed like that for a while, Jou gently stroking Yugi's hair as the smaller held the card, staring at it and tracing the picture with his finger. Occasionally Yugi would sniff, or give some indication he was crying and Jou would kiss his forehead to quieten him.

The rain was beating down heavily, and the strong wind made the rain sound louder than ever.

Yami was getting a bit bored, and was suffering withdrawal symptoms from being away from his hikari for too long.

He opened the bedroom door and caught Jou just as he kissed Yugi's forehead. Eyes wide he stared at Jou who just stared back, smirking. Yugi looked up and noticed his Yami's angry look.

"Yami? What's wrong?"

Yami said nothing; instead he stormed out of the room, down the stairs and out the door.

"YAMI! Jou, where is he going?"

"How would I know?"

"We have to go find him!"

"I'm not going anywhere, it's raining and it's cold."

"Fine. I'll go."

Yugi got up and managed to reach his crutches. He slowly made his way out of the room and down the stairs but without the speed of his Yami how was he ever going to catch him?

He heard the TV turn on in his bedroom, and any hope of Jou helping was immediately gone. Sighing he exited the game shop and began to search for Yami. 

His cast was getting wet, he was tired, and his leg hurt like crazy, but he didn't care. He just _had_ to find Yami.

A strong gust of wind almost blew him over, he felt like giving up but suddenly a large car pulled up beside him. The window rolled down and an icy cold voice spoke.

"I know where Yami is. Get in. I'll help you if you do me a favour in return."

Yugi nodded gratefully and climbed into the limo.

**_~*~To be Continued~*~_**

**That chapter sucked! But I needed it for the plot. There was some fluff in the chapter, but it was Jou/Yugi!**

**Please review! **


	9. Finding Yami!

**I'm sorry for the last chapter, it really wasn't very good! But there will be fluff as promised in this chapter! Yugi/Yami fluff I mean….**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I made it over 100! *Looks at amount of reviews* Oh my Ra! That's a lot! ^____^ Thank you _very_ much! **

**Review again please?**

**_~*~Love On Ice~*~_**

Yugi sat down, brushing excess rain off his shirt. He hadn't bothered to grab a coat and was definitely regretting it. He shivered involuntary and sneezed.

"Serves you right, you should have worn more substantial clothing."

Yugi blushed as he looked over to Kaiba. The CEO was wearing one of his trademark trench coats; he wasn't cold at all.

"I was kinda in a hurry, Yami rushed out so fast…"

"Why was he leaving in such a hurry? Trouble in paradise?"

"I think it was Jounouchi-"

Seto froze; his eyes widening.

"- Jou was holding me and for some reason and Yami freaked. I don't know why, Jou is your boyfriend right? So why would Yami be jealous?"

"Jou and I broke up. That's why I wanted to help you; I thought maybe you could help me and Jou as a return favour."

"I had no idea, I'm so sorry. You two make a great couple. Why did you break up?"

"Do I really have to tell you? It's not any of your business really."  
  


"Oh. I just thought it might help if I knew why you broke up-"

"It's because of a misunderstanding. My new assistant at work, I can't even remember his name, had a cute ass. Jou came to my office one day to surprise me, and saw me staring at this guy…and he started shouting, I started shouting, and it all got completely out of hand."

Yugi nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"Um, you could go over to my house, make things up with him. Say you're sorry."

Yugi emphasized the last part; he knew Seto Kaiba wasn't big on the whole apology thing.

"Hmm, maybe…but it was his fault really."

Seto turned to staring out of the window.

"So, where is Yami? Is he…is he alright? Did he look upset? Did he look angry?"

"I don't know. I have my own problems. I don't care about your stupid boyfriend; I have my own to worry about."

"I'm sure if you just go and talk to him everything will work out fine, I know Jou misses you, that must be why he bought me that really nice gift…he wanted to make you jealous!"

"Make me jealous? Why would he do that?"

"How would I know? This is Jounouchi we're talking about; he does weird things sometimes when he's upset."

Seto said nothing, simply went back to staring out of the window. Although he was thinking about what Yugi had said, and was considering going over to see his puppy.

"Whatever. This is as far as I take you; Yami is in the park by the swings. Now get out of my limo."

Yugi didn't need to be told twice; he had grabbed his crutches and was hurrying to his koi.

Seto sighed, hanging his head in defeat as he commanded his driver to take him to a new destination.

~*~

The rain was falling heavily and Yugi couldn't see Yami anywhere…maybe he had left the park?

Yugi stood still, flicking back a soaked golden bang.

"Aibou? What are you doing here? I thought you and Jou were going to watch a movie or something."

Yugi turned to a bench, past the slide, where Yami was sitting staring directly at him. Smiling brightly Yugi walked as fast as he could over to him and collapsed into Yami's lap. But Yami didn't return the embrace.

"Yami? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"What were you doing with Jou? Were you?…are you two?..."

"No! Of course not! How could you think that? I love _you, silly. Jou is my best friend, I just talked with Kaiba, and I think Jou was just upset because they had a fight or something. I swear Yami; I don't like Jou like that."_

"I'm sorry, aibou, I just saw you in his arms and…"

"Oh, it's okay Yami."

Yami held Yugi tightly, finally returning his hikari's embrace. Yugi began to cry, simply through happiness, and Yami rubbed little circles on his back.

They stayed in each others arms on the bench, in the rain for a few minutes until Yugi began to have a coughing fit.

"Yugi? I think we need to go home now."

Yugi nodded and attempted to stand, but failed miserably and almost fell…except that Yami caught him.

"I'll call a taxi."

Yugi smiled and sat back down in Yami's lap as the older called for a taxi. He rested his head on Yami's shoulder and felt his eyes fluttering shut; this had been an awfully long day.

"Sleepy, hikari?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I guess…"

Yami wrapped his arms around the smaller and helped him get comfortable as they waited for their ride home.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, Yugi."

"Thank you."

**_~*~To be Continued~*~_**

**Ha! Yugi/Yami fluff!  ^____^  Again, sorry for the bad last chapter, but hopefully this fluff made up for it? **

**I am wondering whether to make part/all of next chapter Seto/Jou, I need to get Jou out of their house by the time they return! So please review and tell me if you want that pairing, it won't be much but I think I should write their reunion.**

**I have a few more ideas for this fic yet, and hopefully I can write it a bit better than I have been doing, this is meant to be my fluff fic, I already have an angst fic on the go. Two actually…**

**Please review! **


	10. Returning Home

**^___^ Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

**And I'm going to write another chapter on this because I've written so many death/angst fics lately, so this is kind of a make-up, fluff balances out the angst! So this is for all the people who need some fluff! I do right now, it's all cold and I feel miserable…**

**Very strange, but there is ice right now outside! And I fell over yesterday; very embarrassing and I hurt my arm. Well done me! Lots of pain. And now it's snowing!**

**_~*~Love on Ice~*~_**

Yugi sat on his Yami's lap in the taxi, smiling sleeping although not allowing himself to actually fall asleep. He wanted to reassure himself that Yami was still there.

Every so often Yami would look down into his light's pale face and notice violet shining eyes staring up at him, causing him to smile too. At these times he would simply kiss the smaller boy's forehead, pull him close and tell him in a hushed voice to go to sleep.

Finally Yugi obliged; he was extremely tired from wandering around so much, and his leg was killing him. He felt Yami begin to massage his shoulders lightly, then move up to his hair. The motion lulled the small boy to sleep in his dark's strong arms.

~*~

At the Game Shop Jou was flicking through channels trying to find something to occupy his wandering mind. He knew he didn't really love Yugi anymore; they were best friends and although they had dated before they had mutually agreed it was for the best to split up.

And then there was Seto. The one he really loved.

Jou sighed as he turned the TV off; deciding that daytime TV sucked.

"Hey puppy."

Jou turned rather quickly; the result was that he almost fell off the bed. Well he would have if a certain someone hadn't caught him.

"Clumsy as ever I see."

Jou looked up, but instead of seeing harsh, hate-filled eyes, he saw the love and care that he had known from his boyfriend, before the stupid fight.

"Does this mean…do you want me back?"

Jou looked up; hope in his voice.

"Of course I do. Come on, let's go."

Seto picked Jou up and carried him a little awkwardly out of the door. Jou smiled and wrapped his arms around the CEO nuzzling into his neck.

"I'm sorry, Seto."

"Me too."

~*~

Yami picked a now sleeping Yugi out of the taxi, just in time to see a black limo speed off. Smirking Yami realised that the house should now be free.

Yami opened the door and set Yugi down on the sofa, peeling off their clothes up to their boxers. (A/N: ^____^) Yami then took Yugi into his arms once again, feeling their skin against one another.

He deposited the small bundle on their bed, brushing away the chocolate wrappers that Jou had left. Covering Yugi in a fluffy blanket, he went to search for some towels and some fresh warm clothes.

Upon returning he found that the smaller was shivering, yet when he touched his forehead it was burning hot.

He mentally cursed himself, and ran to the bathroom for a cool cloth. After dressing Yugi, and rubbing his hair dry, he tucked him in under the sheets and placed the cloth on his forehead. Yugi wiggled at the cold, but then returned to a peaceful slumber.

Yami smiled and dressed himself, then snuggled under the covers too, wrapping his body around his hikari as a source of warmth for his chilled body.

He reached over for Yugi's teddy, and watched as his aibou sweetly curled his arms around it in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent. This just made Yami's heart melt, and he hugged the small boy even closer, inhaling his sweet scent as he too fell asleep after the exhausting day.

**_~*~To be Continued~*~_**

**Yes, short. But there was Yugi/Yami fluff, ne? I am sorry but I have to stop writing now, I just walked out in the snow for 40 minutes, because when I finally got to my only lesson of the day I was soaked, and so I turned back and walked home again! I think I've got a cold now…**

**Please review!**


	11. Fevers and Fluff

**^__^ Sorry for not updating, I planned to but my computer caught a virus. U__U **

**Thanks for all the reviews! *Hugs reviewers* Here's the new chapter, sorry for the wait but I've been hooked of Final Fantasy 8, it's a great game! When I finish that I can write fics on it! **

**I noticed when I was looking on my profile for this story that when I updated chapter ten this story had exactly 10,000 words! I didn't intend for that! That's kind of scary actually…**

**_~*~Love on Ice~*~_**

Yami was woken from his sleep when the covers were thrown backwards and the bundle of warmth that had been snuggled up to his chest suddenly disappeared. Slightly annoyed he was about to turn over to find out what Yugi was doing but couldn't see him. But he did hear the bathroom door open and Yugi empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

Yami ran to his side, holding his hair back and rubbing circles on his back. After a little while Yugi went limp in his arms. Sighing he flushed the chain and picked up the limp form of his hikari, kissing his forehead and noting the fever.

Laying his hikari back down on the bed he tucked the covers around him and went to rinse the washcloth with cold water. This was going to be a long night.

~*~

When Yugi woke up the first thing he noticed was that Yami wasn't lying next to him. Panicking he sat up only to be hit by a wave of dizziness and fall back down. This stirred Yami who had been kneeling on the floor with his head lying on the bed.

"Yugi? You're awake! How are you feeling? Are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

"Yami please stop...my head is spinning enough as it is."

Yami nodded and climbed into bed next to him. Yugi curled up around his Yami, leaning his head against Yami's chest.

Yami reached down to kiss Yugi on the lips but the smaller pulled away.

"I don't want to give you my cold, Yami. Sorry."

"I'm a spirit, I can't get sick."

"Well you eat and sleep…how do you know you can't get sick? Just because you've been luck so far."

Yami said nothing, Yugi had a point.

"Okay then, I don't care if I catch a cold. That better?"

Yugi smiled, and nodded; immediately regretting it as a headache made itself known.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi, running his hands through his lights hair. He felt the smaller weaken and lean against him more.

"How about you take a nap? I'll stay here and you can use me as a pillow."

Yugi nodded sleepily and yawned, his violet eyes already half closed. He nuzzled into Yami's neck and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Yami, however, was wide awake. And a little bored.

For something to do he began to stare at Yugi, it was a favourite pass time of his, he looked just like an angel when he was sleeping; his golden bangs framing a pale face. He was smiling slightly in his sleep too. He was always smiling.

Yami smiled just watching him. But even that became boring after a while, and he decided to try and slip out of bed and go downstairs to fix something to eat.

"Mmmn…'Ami…"

Yami held his breath, hoping that Yugi would take the bait. And he did, the teddy bear which carried Yami's scent was now in Yugi's arms, and in his sleepy state Yugi assumed it _was_ Yami.

Smiling Yami stroked Yugi's hair for a little while, just basking at the sight of Yugi curled around the teddy mumbling in his sleep as if he were talking to Yami. 

When he finally remembered why it was he had got up in the first place he slowly and quietly made his way to the kitchen. He made himself some cereal and poured some milk onto it. Sitting in the living room he turned the TV on and ate while watching Kerrang.

He sat there for an hour or so until he heard movement upstairs. Turning off the TV he made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Yugi? Why are you out of bed? Do you feel sick again?"

"Huh? No…I'm okay…I think. Where were you? I was scared."

"I'm sorry, but I'm here now. Do you want something to eat?"

Yugi paled at the thought of food, Yami saw this and picked him up in his arms. 

"Okay then, how about we go downstairs and watch TV?"

Yugi nodded, he was a lot more awake now and was bored of lying down. Carrying his aibou down the stairs he placed him on the sofa and went off to find a blanket.

"Can we watch cartoons?"

Yugi brought out a hikari's ultimate weapon…Chibi Eyes.

"Fine."

Yami had no choice really; no Yami can stand the Eyes. He didn't mind cartoons anyway and gladly turned the channel to Cartoon Network.

Yugi lay down so he was laying on Yami, who held him close, arms wrapped around the smaller. They were so comfortable and relaxed that they didn't hear the front door open…

**_~*~To be Continued~*~_**

**Ha! I haven't done a cliffy on anything in a while.**

**Please review!**


	12. Just Visiting!

**Okay, so it's been a while since I updated this…sorry! Thank you for all of the reviews, they really make me feel guilty for not updating! ^^;; **

**_~*~Love on Ice~*~_**

Yugi lay down so that he was laying on Yami, who held him close, arms wrapped around the smaller. They were so comfortable and relaxed that they didn't hear the front door open…

Yugi was asleep, and Yami's eyes were half closed as he half watched the television, not really registering what was going on; but he jumped a mile when he heard a loud voice and the door slam open.

"Yami! Yugi! Why is he lying on you, Yami?"

Yami's crimson eyes widened as he looked over the couch only to be greeted by the large blue eyes of Anzu Masaki.

"Erm, well, he's sick…so I was looking after him…"

A bead of sweat dripped down his face as he hoped that the girl would buy his explanation, as she was eyeing the two with suspicion; but soon her face split into a grin and she nodded.

Anzu walked round in front of the couch to see them properly.

"Yeah, I heard. Jou told me Yugi was sick and broke his ankle so I though I'd stop by and see if you needed any help."

"Not really-"

"I'm really good at taking care of people; one of my many charms!"

Yami rolled his eyes, he didn't hate Anzu; he just didn't like her interrupting his cuddle with Yugi, who he had already let go of to avoid any more suspicion from Anzu. He had no idea how she would react to the news that they were together.

Sighing he got up from the couch when he heard cursing and the sound of china smashing to the floor. He made Yugi comfortable and tucked a blanket around his small, shivering form and kissed his forehead delicately.

"Dammit!"

Yami groaned and made for the kitchen, stopping in his tracks; Anzu had successfully made…a mess. He groaned again…this was going to be a long day.

~*~

3 hours, 4 broken plates and a headache later Yami was sitting next to his still sleeping light while Anzu cleared away the breakfast plates. Yami winced as he heard another cup fall to the floor followed by an 'oops' from the girl.

Yami sat stroking Yugi's hair as Anzu walked in, a smile spread over her face.

"Finished! All cleaned up. What else can I do?"

"Nothing! Please, just go home or something, I can take care of Yugi on my own. Just please, I have a headache…I'll call you later to let you know he isn't dying if that will make you happy."

Anzu frowned slightly and sighed.

"Fine, but if you need anything just call me and I'll be right over, okay? Ja!"

"Ja…thank Ra…"

As the door closed Yami lay back down on the couch with Yugi in his arms, how the small boy had slept through that entire ordeal was beyond him, settling down he realised he was hungry again, sure they had only just finished clearing up the breakfast things, but he had eaten before Anzu arrived, it had just taken 3 hours to clean up.

Yami yawned and brushed the bangs out of Yugi's closed eyes, until he saw them flutter gently and sleepy amethyst orbs gazed up at the crimson ones.

"Yami? What time'sit?"

"Nearly lunch time. You hungry yet?"

"No, not really."

Yugi leaned his head against Yami's chest and closed his eyes, just relaxing into the embrace. Until the front door once again unlocked. This time however Yami was more alert and spun around to see…

"Jounouchi? Seto? What are you doing here?"

Now, what Yami really meant was 'What are you doing here, get the hell off my property, now.' But he wouldn't say something like that in front of Yugi who seemed delighted to see his friend.

Yami just wanted some peace and quiet.

Jounouchi sat down next to Yugi and they started up a conversation, leaving Yami to talk to Seto. Not a favourite thing of his to do.

"Kaiba…leave now. I want to spend some time with my light and I do **not** want you here."

Kaiba smirked and leaned back in the chair, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You think I really want to be here? Hmm, Jou wanted to come, and well I just couldn't resist my puppies eyes…so I got stuck coming here too."

Yami groaned and averted his gaze to where Yugi was excitedly talking to Jou about some new cards he had got. Yami got up and walked over to Yugi, helping him up he dragged him away from Jou and into the kitchen.

"Yugi, we have to get rid of them, why are they here?"

"They just dropped bye to say hello, well Jou did; I don't think Kaiba wants to be here."

"Well make them go, pretend you're tired or something."

"But I'm not. I've been sleeping for ages!"

Yami sighed, the one time he wanted Yugi to sleep his hikari was wide awake.

"Just fake it!"

~*~

Yami carried a 'tired' Yugi back into the living room; laying him on the couch he tucked a blanket around him.

"I'm really sorry, but Yugi really doesn't feel well; he's very tired. Maybe you should come back later?"

Jou looked over to the small boy who had been fine a minute ago, but took the bait and got up. Kaiba realised immediately Yugi was faking but said nothing. 

"Okay, hope ya feel better soon buddy…"

Smiling Yami pushed the blonde out of the door and chucked him his jacket.

"Bye! Yugi, we are now alone…finally. I'm exhausted."

Yami collapsed onto the sofa, once again pulling Yugi close, breathing in the sweet scent of his aibou. The two stared into each others eyes, just enjoying the tranquillity, and the warm embrace.

Until the door unlocked once again…

**_~*~To be Continued~*~_**

**Wow, they should really stop giving keys to all their friends. **

**Please review, I like feedback!**


	13. Oh, hi Jiichan!

***Looks at last time I updated* Um, yeah. Sorry. ^__^ No, really I am! I promise that I will update faster next time, I have loads of ideas for this still, even though it's getting nearer to spring, there's still snow and ice around here.**

**Finally I can log in! Now I'm going to post this really quickly before ff.net decides not to let me anymore…**

**Anyway thank you to everyone who takes the time to review *hugs* I still can't believe how popular this is…**

**_~*~Love on Ice~*~_**

Yami collapsed onto the sofa, once again pulling Yugi close, breathing in the sweet scent of his aibou. The two stared into each others eyes, just enjoying the tranquillity and the warm embrace.

Until the door unlocked once again…

Yami wearily looked down at his aibou; after all of the distractions of the day he was exhausted, and just lay lazily running a hand through his hikari's hair and gazing at the television.

Yugi was lying on top of him, head on Yami's chest drifting in and out of sleep, just content to be in his Yami's warm arms.

"Yugi? Yami? I'm home!"

Yami's eyes widened, Yugi remained motionless as he was sleeping lightly and hadn't heard the living room door opening…

Jiichan walked into the living room, dumped his bags onto the floor, which startled Yugi and woke him abruptly, and then walked into the kitchen after saying 'hi' to the two. The sound of him dropping his heavy bag to the floor and grabbing something out of the fridge could be heard; he then walked back through the living room and out of the front door mentioning something about going to the museum.

Yami looked at Yugi who also wore the same confused expression on his face. After a few seconds Yami shrugged and pulled Yugi close and relaxed back into their original position.

The front door opened again and Jiichan re-entered, looked at the two cuddling on the sofa, looked at his grandson's broken leg, and walked back out again saying nothing. Still confused the two decided to ignore the minor inconvenience, and Yami kissed the smaller on the forehead noting that his fever was down.

They stayed cuddled in each others arms until Yugi began to feel hungry, having not eaten anything for a while. Yami smiled and went to get up only to be pulled back by the small pouting boy.

"You want food, right? Well it's in the kitchen…I have to go there."

Yugi pouted more.

"There is nothing to eat in here!"

Yugi brought out his Chibi Eyes.

"Yugi, I can't just make food appear. If you're hungry you're going to have to let go of my shirt for a second."

Yugi shook his head sweetly and ripped the shirt open, taking it off his Yami. The now shirtless teen stared down bemused at the smaller who had curled himself around the shirt taking in the spicy scent of Yami's aftershave. Smiling, Yami bent down and captured Yugi's lips, tasting his hikari's sweet skin. Almost not wanting to leave himself. 

"Food?"

"Right, going…"

Yami finally managed to make it to the kitchen, shirtless, but he made it. Yugi giggled and watched as the other walked away, he had delighted in seeing his protectors golden tanned chest, tight muscles that were normally hidden away….he stopped when he realised he had been daydreaming for quite a while, as Yami had by now returned and was wondering why his hikari was staring off into space.

"…Just thinking about the food! I haven't eaten in ages…yay; tomato soup!"

Yami stared at the smaller before wondering if maybe his fever had gone up again. Yugi took the soup and blew on it, causing Yami to laugh as the soup splattered onto the tip of his nose. He laughed even more as the hikari attempted to asses the damage, by crossing his eyes to try to look at his nose.

Finally Yami took pity, and leaned down to lick the said nose clean; causing a slight blush to appear on the smallers cheeks. Yugi felt this was unfair; Yami had tasted the soup off of him, so he dipped his finger into the liquid, and flicked it onto Yami. Unfortunately (or fortunately as the case may be) the soup missed Yami's nose, since Yugi was lower down and misjudged, and ended up on his chest.

Yugi blushed even harder, but refused to give up, setting the soup down he moved nearer to Yami, and delicately ran his tongue across the pharaohs' sun kissed chest…

"Okay, now I'm home for good-"

Yami and Yugi turned around, turned around, Yugi's tongue still sticking out. Jiichan looked at the two wide eyed, from one to the other.

"Am I…interrupting anything?"

"Um, Jiichan, please don't freak out or anything…"

"Who's freaking out? Yami, a quick word in the kitchen?"

The older man walked through, Yami stared at Yugi, who motioned for him to follow. Yami was actually shaking as he made for the door, which surprised him by opening roughly, and a hand grabbing him inside.

"Sorry Yami…Please don't kill him Jiichan…"

**_~*~To be Continued~*~_**

**Please review.**


	14. Yami, Shirt?

**I have had a really exhausting day at school, and right now the only thing keeping me awake is the Gundam Wing soundtrack blasting into my ears. Gotta love J-rock. I have a lot going on right now, mainly with school (I need to devote more time to studying) so please don't yell (well, type in capitals) at me for not updating in ages if I don't. Trust me I will finish this.**

**_~*~Love on Ice~*~_**

Yugi gave Yami one last encouraging smile as the darker was dragged into the kitchen. Yugi mentally cringed as he heard, and felt, the door slam shut. He just hoped that he would end up with a fully functional koibito after whatever was to come…

~*~

Yami mentally braced himself for the yelling that he was sure was to come, he was all too aware that he hadn't had the time to replace his shirt, this was not adding to his credibility. He could understand the man's anger in a way, he had been gone for all of four days and upon his return he finds his only grandson with a broken leg and a fever licking soup off Yami's naked torso.

He couldn't suppress the smile that formed, but it soon dropped when he noticed Jiichans glare.

"Um…Jiichan?"

"I don't think I want to know what you two were doing, so please spare me the details. I want you out of this house. I don't want to here it!"

"But I-"

"No, now get out! And for Shinigami's sake put a shirt on…"

Okay the man was old, but the death glare could surpass that given to him from Kaiba. Yami nodded, not being able to find an intelligible thing to say. He sadly walked back into the living where Yugi promptly turned around to face them.

"Jiichan, please! It wasn't his fault I got hurt, I slipped on some ice. It doesn't even hurt anymore much…"

"I'm sorry Yugi, but it's for the best."

"Well then, I'm leaving too!"

Yami and Jiichan both turned to Yugi who had stood up defiantly, despite the fact that it caused him pain. He stared into his Jiichan's eyes, begging him to let his Yami stay. It would take a very cold hearted man to resist the super-kawaii-amethyst-puppy-dog-eyes-of-doom look that Yugi could pull off, a _very_ cold man.

~*~

*Knock knock*

"Yami? Yugi?"

"We got chucked out; can we crash here for a while? I promise it won't be too long."

Ryou nodded, instantly going to help Yugi who was awkwardly trying to stay upright on his crutches while carrying a bag with some of his possessions. Taking the bag the silver haired hikari led them to the living room where Yugi collapsed into the sofa; it was a long walk from the Kame Game Shop to the Bakura's.

"So basically we just need a place to stay until we find a cheap flat or something. You don't have a paper with property ad's do you?"

"Of course, I'll go get one, in the meantime I'll get 'Kura to set up the guest room."

"Hmm, you can try." Ryou looked over to his darker half who was leaning against the doorway having apparently listened into the conversation. He stared at his hikari.

"Please, 'Kura? They need our help." The hikari used his own puppy dog eyes, thankfully they worked this time. Bakura stalked off towards the spare room mumbling something about 'stupid sweet hikari' and how he was going to pay later.

"Thanks 'Kura!" ^__^

Yami and Yugi stayed silent until the mumbling Tomb Robber was out of ear shot before turning to Ryou.

"'Kura?"

Ryou blushed faintly. "It's my pet name for him."

Yugi nodded in understanding. Yami frowned in confusion. 

"It's a hikari thing." Both lighter halves said in union. 

Yami nodded as Ryou walked over to a stack of clean, freshly ironed clothes. Pulling out a black shirt he threw it to Yami.

"I'll go get that paper, maybe you should put a shirt on? Don't worry; I'm sure Bakura won't mind you using it!"

Yami seemed doubtful to this, Yugi grabbed the shirt, intent on 'helping' his darker half to get dressed. Grinning mischievously Yugi began to trace patterns on the firm tanned skin, Yami shivered under the light touches.

Getting the result he had hoped for Yugi switched to planting butterfly kisses all over Yami's chest, enjoying the slight moans from his other half. Yami felt shivers going down his spine.

"Ahem. I said your room is ready."

Blushing slightly the two tri-haired teens attempted to act innocently, despite the fact that Bakura was smirking at them. Yami finally put the shirt on, Yugi instantly upset at being deprived of the tight golden muscles. (A/N: Yugi and every other obsessed Yami-fan reading!)

~*~

Yugi lay in bed, the lights were out but Yami was flipping through the pages of the newspaper with the lamp switched on. He light combined with the constant flipping of pages and pencil scratchings, and of course Yami's annoyed mumblings, were preventing Yugi from the comforts of sleep.

"Ne, 'Ami, do you want some help?"

"Yugi? Iie, it's okay. You can go to sleep. I already have two flats and a house that we can go visit. I'm just going to check through the last couple of pages."

"Can't it wait until morning? The bed's all cold." Yugi pouted, causing Yami's heart to race. Turning off the lamp he removed all unnecessary clothing and climbed in next to Yugi. Wrapping his arms around his small frame he felt Yugi instantly melt into his arms.

He drank in the sweet smell of the hikari as he too felt sleep overpower him.

**_~*~To be Continued~*~_**

**O_o**** That was not how I was expecting that chapter to come out…but it just wrote itself, so who am I to complain? I have more ideas now for plot, but as they are currently homeless…**

**Please review.**


	15. The Pillow Fight

**"Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming!" Okay, I've been watching Finding Nemo. That film rocks! I was crying by the end of the first scene, that is a nasty film! BTW, chapter 9 was named after it, couldn't resist. **

**Again thanks to everyone who reviews, I really, really appreciate it. Review again, onegai? ^__^ "I shall name him Squishy and he shall be mine! Good Squishy, come here Squishy! OW! Bad Squishy…"**

**_~*~Love on Ice~*~_**

_Yami and Yugi were lying in the massive Queen sized bed they now owned, in the massive mansion they also owned. It had a pool, and a huge back garden, and they were so rich. Yami spoiled Yugi with gifts every day._

_Yugi was currently cuddled up next to him, like a little hot water bottle radiating heat and love. Yami smiled, life didn't get much better than this. He curled around his sleeping koi, and watched as the smaller smiled in his sleep. _

_Yami just lay there, watching the sun play on Yugi's delicate features. He kissed Yugi's forehead and held him close._

_"I told you everything would be okay, Yugi. I told you we'd get a house, you don't have to worry ever Yugi…"_

_"…'Ami…" Yugi mumbled in his sleep and moved closer to Yami, who complied by wrapping his arms around him, and decided to wake Yugi up. Moving closer he captured Yugi's lips, causing the smaller's eyes to blink open, hazy amethyst brightening at the sight of Yami– _

*Beep beep beep whack-*

Groaning Yami turned over in bed, now pillowless. He smiled and reached for the bundle of warmth that was Yugi so that they could cuddle for a while before getting up, only to hug an armful of Yugi-scented sheets. In his sleepy state he didn't even realise. That was until he tried to kiss 'Yugi' good morning.

"Urgh!" Yami instinctively moved backwards, away from the pillow he had tried to kiss, and fell backwards off the bed. Rubbing his now painful elbow he turned up to look at the clock, banging his head on the bedside table.

"ITAI!" Cradling his head in one arm, he tried to make for the bathroom and some pain medication, only to trip over his boots that he was sure he hadn't put there last night. He landed with a loud and painful thump (which didn't help his headache one bit) on the floor yelling colourful phrases in both Egyptian and Japanese.

~*~

Yugi, who had been calmly drinking tea at the kitchen table with Ryou, heard the series of thuds from upstairs, and the swearing. They also heard Bakura snickering; and then the yelling started.

Apparently Bakura had placed the boots by Yami's bedside, in the hopes that he would trip over them. But he was attempting to convince Yami that he had nothing to do with the sheets and him bumping his head. But Yami was in too much pain to care.

Yugi and Ryou glanced at one another, and Ryou helpfully got up to shut the kitchen door. They picked up their cups and continued talking as if nothing had ever happened.

~*~

"Omae o korosu!" *Whack*

Yami smacked Bakura with a pillow.

"I'll take you with me!"

Bakura picked up another pillow and aimed it full force at the ex-Pharaoh.

Yami growled and jumped from the bed onto Bakura's back and attempted to pull his hair out. Bakura retaliated with the pillow, but ceased when he realised he was hitting himself over the head too. He then started to bite.

Yami fell off Bakura, and grabbed onto his shirt in an attempt to stay on, effectively ripping the said garment. Now both boys were in just their PJ bottoms, which looked scarily like Ancient Egyptian garments. 

Again with the pillows. Yami grabbed his, and continually smacked Bakura with it, this caused said pillow to split, and burst, sending feathers everywhere, but not ending the fight. Bakura still had his pillow, but Yami was defenceless.

He skilfully evaded Bakura's attacks, all those hours in the gym paid off. (A/N: Drools at thought of Yami in a gym…) 

Bakura swung the pillow, sweeping the books from the desk behind Yami to the floor. Getting angry, the silver haired yami tried sending Yami to the shadow realm, only to miss and send the brand new TV there instead.

Yami jumped off the bed again, and onto Bakura, sending them both crashing to the floor, bring a shelf and its contents with them.

~*~

"Erm, Ryou? Do you think we should go stop them?"

"Huh? No, they'll tire out eventually…More tea?"

"Thanks!" ^__^

~*~

"…You…will…die…"

"…No…you…will…die…"

Both boys lay in the middle of the now destroyed guest room. They were lying on the bed surrounded by feathers from three pillows, the tangled blankets, the shelving unit, books, pens and clothes. 

They were both out of breath, their toned bodies covered in sweat. Bakura found the energy to throw a pen at Yami, and began to laugh.

Bad move.

~*~

"I was hopeful there for a moment, I thought they had stopped."

"Yeah, well. I suppose they'll be at it for a while longer. How about we go watch something on TV?"

Yugi smiled and attempted to get up. Ryou was by his side, helping him to stand and handing him his crutches. They made their way into the TV room, and were slightly disturbed by the sound of Bakura…screaming? It was a very high pitched scream. 

This was followed by the sound of the guest room door being flung open and fast, heavy footsteps down the hall, being followed by equally fast and heavy ones. And a string of curses.

They turned back in time to see Bakura running like hell down the stairs, and pillows being thrown down after him. He ran into the hallway and spotted Yugi, lifting him easily he grabbed him by the waist and held the small hikari in front of him.

Yami came bounding down the stairs, death glaring anything in his path, and armed with a pillow. And then he saw how low Bakura had sunk, his hikari was the shield! Growling in frustration, he did the only think he could think of, and though Ryou was heavier he could still take him hostage.

Yami grabbed the white haired hikari, and dragged him into the kitchen, Bakura carried Yugi into the TV room, setting him down gently on the sofa. Both were thinking up plans of revenge. 

And both involved those damned pillows.

**_~*~To be Continued~*~_**

**Hee**** hee! Pillow fight! This is just a random chapter that will be sorted in time for some real fluff next time. And I have actually been used as a human shield like poor Yugi. By my boyfriend! We were in the middle of a sweet fight (my group of friends were throwing skittles, including me ^__^) and apparently it is very easy to pick someone up like that. He carried my all the way to the door. And I got attacked!**

**Apparently 'pillowless' isn't a word. See? Wiggly red lines! Okay, that's enough sugar and caffeine…**

**Please review!**


	16. Which Side, Yami?

**Wow, it's been over a month since I last added anything to this. I have edited the first 7 chapters, and hence greatly decreased the length. (Damn but the author notes were long…) So I shall make the next chapters longer! Sound Fair? Good.**

**I wasn't really in the mood for writing fluff earlier, but I feel happier now, so here is the next chapter and I'm so sorry for the delay! Really sorry! Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review! **

**_~*~Love on Ice~*~_**

"What are you going to do to him?" Yugi looked up nervously; the silver haired Yami had been pacing the living room for the better part of fifteen minutes apparently plotting.

"I…have no idea. But it involves you."

"Oh good! Because you see being used as a human shield was on my list of things to do before I'm twenty, so this works out perfectly!"

"A sarcastic hikari? Hn. Didn't think they existed…"

A crash was heard from the kitchen and a worried voice seemed to be asking if the other was alright. Bakura sighed and looked back at Yugi, the small light was sitting happily on the sofa, leg propped up. He appeared a little bored and was plucking at a rip in the sofa Bakura had made the day before.

Bakura sighed and scanned the room. He was almost certain that the crash from the other room had been Yami looking for ammunition, so he needed to find something to defend and attack with, fast.

He noted three pillows that he had grabbed, the ones Yami had thrown down the stairs at him, and a few cushions on the sofa. Yami had a few pillows and food from the kitchen. Bakura was beginning to regret his decision of hiding out in the living room.

He looked again at Yugi who was sitting smiling on the sofa. He turned around to see his hikari standing in the doorway; smile on his face. Just as he was about to say something to Ryou he felt something hit him hard on the back, and then heard the sound of giggling and fast moving.

A blur of magenta, gold and black passed before he realised that Yami and Ryou had stolen his hostage. More than a little miffed at this turn of events he decided that a new course of action was in order. He took out his mobile and rang up his good friends the Ishtars…

~*~

"It's been very quiet, hasn't it? What do you think he's up to?"

"I don't know, Yugi. I think this is the first time he's ever actually been quiet. Usually you can at least hear the sounds of him declaring to the world in general that he will destroy all life, gather the 7 Sennen items or buy some sugar-related product. Never silence though…"

Yami stood up, as the sound of the doorbell played through the house followed by cursing from Bakura about a 'pathetic girly doorbell sound'. He was referring to the very flowery, delicate music rather than the standard noise. Ryou's choice of course…

The kitchen door was opened and a blonde haired, tanned boy peeked his head round. As soon as it was identified as the hikari version he was pulled in by Ryou.

"Is Mariku here too?"

"Yeah, but Bakura has already gotten to him. Hey! What's a Yami doing in here?"

"It's okay, he's my Yami, he's fine."

"Hmm, okay. So what's the situation?"

Marik took a seat at the kitchen table where his fellow hikari's and Yami were situated. He took charge immediately, and set about giving them jobs such as gathering supplies.

While they worked they were treated to the musical delight of arguing from the living room…

~*~

"Baka! That will never work! They aren't that stupid!"

"This is so not fair, there are three of them against two of us, how are we supposed to win?"

"Maybe we should equal the ranks? We have a Yami mind-link, right?"

Bakura smirked evilly, remembering that yami's could communicate to one another in the same way that they did with their hikari counterparts.

~*~

Yami was standing at the sink filling water balloons with whipped cream when he first felt the familiar tingling sensation at the back of his mind. He turned to his hikari, about to ask what he wanted but noticed the small boy was engaged in conversation with the two blondes.

Slightly unnerved he went back to balloon filling. 

[Yami you ass-hole answer me!]

Yami almost dropped the cream and balloon as he heard Bakura's demanding voice loud and clear in his head. Remembering the mind-link with the silver haired Yami he answered back in an irritated tone.

/What do you want Tomb Robber? I'm busy at the moment./

[Temper, temper! Mariku and I have devised a fantastic scheme to unleash on you all, and we could use a hand in putting our brilliant plan into action.]

{Listen, pharaoh, we're stuck. We have no idea what to do, you're about to attack us and we're totally outnumbered. HELP US THE %$^& OUT!!!}

Yami grinned; it was fun to hear a desperate Mariku pleading for help. Deciding to drag this out further he filled another balloon.

/And what if I don't help?/

[Just help us! We're all Yami's, we should look out for one another!]

/And when have you ever looked out for me? Was it when you were trapping my hikari and his friends in the shadow realm at Duellist Kingdom? Or perhaps the time that you put green hair dye into my shampoo?/

[Er, yeah, well…I was just teasing you! Come on, just help us alright?]

/Well…/

Yami looked around, the three hikari's seemed to be okay, and the Yami's were pretty incompetent. But when Yugi turned around and gave him a heart melting smile he knew he could never betray his little tenshi, could he?

/…alright. I'm in. What do you want me to do?/

[Well, you're already on the inside, tell us what they're planning.]

/Water balloons filled with whipped cream and an assortment of other things, we have a _huge_ stack of pillows and other throwable items…/

[We need you in here, come on in and bring a few balloons if you can.]

Yami discreetly hid a few filled ones under his jacket as he made his way to the door.

"Where are you going Yami?"

Oh god, Yugi was looking up at Yami with those should-be-illegal-they-are-so-kawaii puppy dog eyes. Bright amethyst and shining brightly, accompanied with an equally bright smile and his head tilted naively to the side.

It was time to switch sides _again_.

~*~

"What is taking that baka so long?"

"Maybe he's decided not to join us; hikari's can be damned persuasive when they want to be."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!"

The two blondes eyed Yami suspiciously and he could feel sweat on his forehead. He produced three small balloons filled with cream and placed them on the table.

"I think they're going to attack us soon, so we'd better get prepared."

"Yeah, okay. We have a few pillows over here, and we also – dammit! They're here!"

All three looked to the doorway where Ryou and Marik were positioned ready to throw balloons. Yugi soon followed, even though he was restricted by the crutches. Mariku and Bakura were soon wearing whipped cream, and looking delicious to their respective hikari's.

Yami giggled as an all out war broke out, the hikari's had more balloons, and Bakura (being King of Thieves) started to steal some of theirs. Yami wasn't really participating much, since he was technically still on the hikari's side but it would look strange if he started attacking the other Yami's.

Until a balloon aimed for Mariku hit him straight on the head, smearing sticky white cream all over his freshly washed, freshly spiked hair.

"Oops, sorry koi!"

Yami wiped cream from his eye, and glared at Yugi. 

"Bakura, give me a balloon and a pillow. NOW."

**_~*~To be Continued~*~_**

**Uh…review?**


	17. Poor Ryou's Now Untidy House

**-Hides behind brick wall- Okay, so I have taken my sweet time in updating this…over a month and a half…heh. Time for an excuse; I have had loads of revision to do and exams, and I've been really sick too. And I got a new computer and it took a while to get internet capable again. -End excuse-**

**Well the chapter is here now right?**

**Thankyou to everyone for the reviews, it me feel guilty for not updating, so this is for you!**

* * *

**-Love on Ice-**

"Oops, sorry koi!"

Yami wiped cream from his eye, and glared at Yugi.

"Bakura, give me a balloon and a pillow. NOW."

The silver haired yami smirked and handed him a pillow, content to just watch the scene unfold. All other fighting ceased too as Yami advanced on his poor little hikari who was squirting him with cream from the can.

"Yami no! I'm your boyfriend remember? If you hit me with that pillow I will…um…I don't know, but it may involve no sex for a while!"

Yami slowly advanced further, and Yugi backed away still. Unknown to the others they were actually staging a plan via their mindlink. Yugi and Yami both grinned and suddenly turned their pillow and cream on the two Yami's. Yugi attacked Mariku and Yami attacked Bakura.

"TRAITOR PHAROAH! I'll kick your ass in!"

Yami 'eeped' and jumped over the back of the sofa in an attempt to escape the tomb raider's wrath. Mariku followed for no apparent reason, grabbing a few pillows and the cream. The hikari's just looked at one another, shrugged and turned the TV on.

_A crash was heard from upstairs followed by the thrashing of pillows._

"They'll get tired eventually."

_More thrashing.___

"They'd better, Ryou. Mariku and I have to go home sometime soon. Isis wanted help organising the sofa cushions."

_Even more thrashing and the sound of a vase breaking…over someone's head._

"How many sofa cushions do you have that it takes three people to arrange them?"

_More vases, thrashing and the sound of cream being squirted from the can._

"Two cushions."

_No noises were heard._

"Do you think it's safe to go up there yet? Ryou you go first; it is your house. Go tell Mariku we have to go or we'll be late for the weekly sofa-cushion arranging."

Ryou just stared at his friend strangely before making his way upstairs. Yugi turned to Malik, looking up at him with large amethyst eyes.

"Why do you need three people to arrange two cushions?"

"You just do."

"Oh…right."

They sat in silence on the shredded sofa (courtesy of Bakura's handywork) and awaited the return of the others. As soon as they came into view Malik and Yugi burst into laughter receiving a glare from each of the yami's. Said yami's were now very dishevelled, their hair and clothes a mess and torn in places…and absolutely _covered_ in whipped cream.

"This could be interesting…"

Yugi nodded to Malik as he drug his yami out of the front door muttering something about 'the cushions can wait', well Mariku looked pleased at least. Ryou just stared at his yami, and Yugi to his their eyes glowing with lust.

Three minutes later Ryou and Bakura were in the bathroom 'cleaning up', though there was more giggling than cleaning being done…Yami and Yugi were in the guest room, Yugi carefully wiping the cream off Yami's body. Every so often Yugi would stifle a laugh at the thought of Yami, the pharaoh of Kemet participating in a pillow/cream fight.

"Would you please stop laughing aibou, is it amusing to see me covered in this stuff?"

"Yes, and besides you look tasty…" Yugi licked his lips as his violet eyes shone brightly, and he began licking the cream off Yami's cheek, just brushing his lip.

"Yugi? Ready? Oh -- sorry!" Ryou appeared at the door, without knocking, and assumed a little too much, he covered his eyes blushing furiously.

"No, Ryou we were just getting the cream off, Yami go take a shower you're all sticky!"

Yami smiled slightly and made for the bathroom as Ryou entered the guest room followed by Bakura who just _had_ to fling a bit of whipped cream at the passing Yami. Ryou sat down next to Yugi on the bed.

"What time are you going to look at that house?"

"Not long, Bakura would you go tell Yami to hurry up, please?" Bakura nodded and left.

"How much is the asking price?"

"£90,000. But we can take out loans and stuff, Yami is old enough, and we can both get jobs…"

"Won't your grandfather help pay for it? I mean it is his fault your homeless…"

"Doubt it, though I suppose I could ask--" A lot of banging, shouting and swearing was heard something along the lines of 'hurry the hell up!' and Yami's less-than-polite response.

Yugi rolled his eyes and the two decided to ignore it.

"You know you can stay with me and 'Kura for as long as you like, you're more than welcome."

"Thanks, but we will eventually need a house, I mean when your father returns I'm sure he won't be happy to have us here…especially if those two act the way they are now…"

They glanced through the open door to where the freshly showered duo were wrestling each other. I would like to take a moment to point out Yami is once again topless. : )

"When _does_ your father get home anyway?"

"It's an undeterminable amount of time really, it factors in many things; how long you intend to stay, when I'm ready to explain Bakura to him. It's kinda like when your grandfather goes away at critical plot points, and so you and Yami can have fluffy moments."

"He does seem to go on a _lot_ of excavation digs…Yami are you ready yet?"

Yami stopped fighting, letting Bakura fall to the ground with a loud thud, and obediently appeared at Yugi's side.

"Wow, you have got to teach me how you got him to do that…we could train Bakura next!" Growling could be heard from the figure in the hallway.

"Lets go then, I'm driving."

"You always drive, I wanna drive."

"You have a broken leg."

"So?"

Ryou turned to Bakura who was still lying on the carpet where he had been dropped. The sound of Yami's car pulling out of the driveway pulled him from the spot he was staring at on the ceiling.

"Ryou? What do you want? Why are you looking at me like that? Ryou? AHHH!!!"

"Here it is…and there is oh my Ra…"

Yami helped Yugi out of the car and handed him his crutches, then they turned to the estate agent who was smiling perkily ready to show them around. She instantly moved to Yami and grabbed his hand, still smiling brightly.

"Good day sir…sirs…are you ready for the tour?"

Yami and Yugi just stared in shock at her.

"Well, are you ready or not, come on I have to show you guys around otherwise I don't get paid!"

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my job, I work here. Well not _here_, but you get what I mean. I needed the money so I took an afterschool job! Anyway, right this way!"

The girl turned and produced a silver key, opening the mahogany door she turned around with the huge smile still plastered on her face. Yugi turned to Yami, confusion written on their faces.

"Okay…we're ready…Anzu…"

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**Please review.**

_-Dagger_


	18. We'll Get Through This

**Sorry for not updating…blah, blah, blah. You know exactly what I'm going to say so why bother? Time for an excuse; I've been addicted to Quizilla, apparently I'm antisocial and a 'hardcore' cutter. I already knew that but now I have cool pictures.**

**I've just been watching a trailer for the new Yugioh movie; I can't wait to see it. Something to look forward to in my pointless life. God I sound pathetic. I'll shut up now and let you read the chapter. (I'm having a bad day.)**

* * *

**Love on Ice**

Anzu smiled sweetly and dragged Yami into the living room -- leaving Yuugi to struggle up the stone stairs cursing under his breath. Why did it have to be Anzu? Of all the estate agents in Japan why did it have to be Anzu?

Finally making it to the living room he wasn't that surprised to see the brown haired girl drooling all over _his_ Yami. The room itself wasn't to blame though, so he stopped frowning at the cream sofa and instead allowed himself to take in the neutral tones of the beige walls.

It was nice. And very big. And therefore probably very expensive too…

Yami had managed to pry his arm free from Anzu's grip, (he was very close to giving up and just biting his arm off) and moved over to wrap an arm around Yugi in a very possessive way. Yugi grinned.

"Anyway, this is the living room. And through here is the kitchen." Anzu walked through the doorway as Yugi whispered to Yami.

"Does she think we're stupid or something? Like we can't quite tell what room it is that we're in?"

"I would have thought the oven was a slight giveaway."

They obediently went into the kitchen where Anzu was pointing things out, such as 'oven', 'large table', 'huge hole in ceiling'. All in all, the house was pretty good, very spacious and generally pretty damn cool. Yami was ready to buy.

"Yami, how much was the estimate for this house?"

"£260 000, why do you ask?"

"How much??? Yami we'll never be able to pay that back. Why don't we look around something a little more in our price range?"

Yami pouted, and Anzu pouted; she was bored and wanted to go home.

"Alright, Anzu what kind of prices are the available houses?"

"They're all about this much, this is an expensive area. Maybe you should opt for a flat instead?"

Yami pouted again; he wanted a nice big house not a poxy flat. But they couldn't stay with Ryou forever more. Finally after a lot of arguments, car seating arrangements and Yugi promising Yami sex if he complied, the trio were off to see an apartment.

-

The door banged open and two very unhappy spiky haired teens entered. Ryou who had been lounging on the couch with Bakura after their little 'escapade' jumped a mile.

"Didn't find one you liked?"

"Oh we found one, it's just too expensive. So we're going to buy this flat we saw. The only problem is-"

"It's shit."

"Yami! Language!"

"Sorry aibou. _It is_ shit. Better?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes and collapsed onto the couch and consequently on Bakura's legs. The silver haired yami yelped but didn't bother to move them as Yugi wasn't very heavy. They all sat in silence for a few moments until Ryou spoke up.

"So when are you moving? You know you're welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"We can be gone by the weekend, just need to get a few things settled. Also we're going to have to go back to the Game shop to get the rest of our stuff."

"Or we could just buy new things."

"Yami if we had the money to buy all new things would be buying that shit hole?"

Bakura, showing his maximum maturity, laughed at the swear word. Ryou whacked him around the head to shut him up as Yami gathered Yugi in a hug as the smaller had started crying. He rocked him gently whispering soothing words.

"It's okay Yugi, it's okay. It's only for a little while, until we get back on our feet. I'll get a job and then we can-"

"Yeah, but the job will only just pay the rent for the flat; there's no way we're going to be able to save for anything. What about a car? What about if the over breaks down, or we need new clothes? Yami we're going to have _no_ money whatsoever spare."

"I know. We'll manage somehow. Please don't cry tenshi. Everything will be alright; I promise." In the back of his mind Yami had no idea how anything was going to be alright. Every point Yugi had made was valid, they were going to be living on sheer luck. If they needed money for anything they were pretty much screwed. But obviously he wasn't going to tell Yugi this. He just held his hikari tightly and whispered comforting words to reassure them both.

"Everything will be okay, I promise. Somehow we'll get through this…somehow…"

**To be continued**

* * *

**Please review.**

_-Dagger_


	19. Fluff 'n' Stuff

**-Clears throat- I haven't been gone long, have I? It hasn't been that long since I updated this…only…3 MONTHS??? How on earth did it get that long? I am so sorry everyone, really I am. As a present for me being a bad updater this chapter is extra fluffy concentrating purely on YamixYugi-goodness! And the next chapter (which I'm typing up later this evening!) will be of Yami wearing very little again. I am seriously obsessed with Yami being shirtless…**

**And…I've got over 300 reviews!!! -Bows- thank you so much, you really have made me a happy authoress! Here's to many more chapters! (This doesn't mean you can stop reviewing though…)**

* * *

**Love on Ice**

"Well if we put the bed there and the chest of drawers there-"

"It still looks small. Hikari there is _no_ way of making the room look bigger. Well, unless we knocked that wall down over there."

Yugi sighed; he felt tears prickle at his eyes again. Today had not gone very well so far, they had moved out of Ryou's house after breakfast and dumped their stuff in the living room/kitchen of their new apartment. And that's when the arguments had started.

"Yami, can't you just try to like it?"

"What's to like? The split in the ceiling? The broken window? Or perhaps the huge spider in the bathroom?"

"Yami shouting won't help anything."

"I'm not shouting!" Yami caught his aibou's tired gaze and suddenly felt very guilty. "I'm sorry, Yugi. It's just that I wanted a nice place for us to live in. I envisioned this huge mansion with a great garden and maybe even a few maids who could cook and clean for us. I wanted everything to be perfect for you and now…well we're not exactly living in a mansion, are we?"

"Yami I wouldn't care if we were spending tonight on the streets; I just don't want to spend the rest of my life arguing with you, I want to be happy with you."

Yami sighed and flopped down on the mattress (somewhere between choosing the apartment and moving in a burglar had stolen the actual bed but generously left the mattress). He pulled Yugi into his lap, careful of the cast covering the smaller teen's leg.

"We need money, don't we?"

"Yeah. I'll try and get a job-"

"No, Yugi you'll be too busy with school for a part-time job. I'll try getting a job instead."

Yugi sighed and leaned into Yami's chest, purring slightly at the warmth and comfort. He felt Yami begin to stroke his back gently and whisper something that he couldn't quite hear. He nuzzled into Yami's neck and felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"Yami this sucks, I want to go back to Ryou's."

Yami gently kissed Yugi's nose and brushed a few strands of golden hair behind his lover's ear. Sighing for the hundredth time that morning he turned his gaze to the non-existent carpet.

"Everything will be fine soon, I promise. If the worst comes to the worst I can always sell me car."

"Yami no! Not the car, you love your car!"

"I love you more."

"I…that is the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." Yami raised an eyebrow, glad that his hikari's tears had finally stopped. "Seriously, I know how much that car means to you; do you really love me that much?"

"I'd turn my car into scrap metal if you wanted." Yugi smiled and pressed his lips against Yami's. Yami sensed that he had said the right thing (and hoped to Ra that Yugi wouldn't actually want him to turn his midnight black convertible into scrap metal).

Yami parted his lips and felt the smaller teen's tongue explore, he had been denied much physical contact recently because of Yugi's broken leg, and the wall between their and Ryou's room had been _very_ thin. But now they were safe in their own apartment, free to have a night of passion.

The spicy taste of Yami was so tempting Yugi didn't want to break for air; but Yami pulled away gently gasping and stared straight into the amethyst eyes of his beloved.

"Yugi, I love you. We will get through this. Tomorrow I'll go find a job; there must be something I can do, right?"

"Right." Yugi smiled and kissed Yami once more on the lips. Yami once again pulled apart and looked down at Yugi sheepishly.

"You don't really want to trash my car, do you?"

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Please review.**

_-Dagger_


	20. Yami Porn!

**-In hiding- Gomen, I really did mean to get this out sooner but I have been so busy with stupid coursework and driving lessons and other random stuff that you don't need to be bored to death with. Suffice to say men are really, really mean and horrible. But I still love him anyway.**

**Anyway, big thanks to Amarin Rose -hugs- she knows what for! I've been meaning to do this to Yami since she first mentioned it what seems like a million years ago now! I hope it works out okay…poor, poor Yami's dignity… **

* * *

**Love on Ice**

Yugi rolled over in bed and moaned slightly, until his bare skin met with cold sheets and his violet eyes flew open. Blinking groggily his eyes confirmed what his dazed mind was attempting to piece together; the bed was empty. Yami wasn't there. The bed was completely and utterly Yami-less. In fact the whole room was void of Yami. 

Rubbing at his tired eyes Yugi glanced at the stupidly bright alarm clock. It was only four in the morning; Yugi had been unaware there even _was_ a four in the morning. Where was Yami?

"Meh…more covers for me…"

Yugi rolled over in the large, double, Yami-less bed and fell asleep tangled up in the cold blankets. Yami forgotten in his mind.

-

If Yugi had been more awake he would have remembered that Yami started work this morning. Though Yami wasn't exactly sure he had picked the correct job, the advert had been the most appealing to the teen; high pay, start immediately, no experience required. The hours were good too, especially for the money he would be earning. Though Yami couldn't help but wonder just _what_ he would be doing to earn _that_ much money in such a short period of time…

He found out soon enough.

The name of the 'establishment' (term used loosely) should have been a hint…the slutty signs and pornographic pictures outside the building perhaps should have awakened something inside his mind. The fact that the manager was none other than Pegasus J. Crawford would have given it away to _anyone_…unless that 'anyone' was poor little Yami-kun…

So, blissfully unaware of what he was about to endure Yami changed from his usual leather outfit to…a skimpier leather outfit. That left _nothing_ to the imagination. He was slightly wary by this point. Contrary to popular belief he did take in his surroundings, the restaurants he took Yugi to, and the cinemas and bowling alleys…all the employees were dressed in clothes that didn't show off their underwear.

He finally dared to exit the changing room and forced his scantily-clad body to walk up to Pegasus. He still hadn't forgiven him to trying to steal Yugi's soul. But on the plus side he _had_ stolen Kaiba's soul…

"Pegasus-"

"Uh-uh Yami-boy; you're my bitch-er-employee now. You have to call me Pegasus-sama."

"'Sama?' …okay…I think…what do I have to do?"

"Just take these," he placed a silver tray balancing several brightly coloured cocktails into Yami's shaky hands, "over to them." He pointed to a male couple giggling to each other in the corner by a large palm tree far away from the main dance floor.

"So I'm a waiter? That isn't too hard."

Pegasus smirked and slapped Yami's ass, much to the teen's dismay. Glaring Yami grabbed the cocktails and stormed over to the couple. There was definitely something about this place, something that wasn't quite right. The atmosphere was all wrong; everyone was just sitting around or dancing gently to the 'loud but not too loud' music.

And they were all men. And in leather that could rival the skimpiness of Yami's current attire.

Yami briefly wondered why the large stage in front of the dance floor was empty. There was a set ready with some very strange props; handcuffs, feathers, whips, a traffic cone…Yami shook his head and placed the cocktails onto the polished wooden table, not really noticing the wide eyes and open mouths of the recipients of said beverages.

The lights dimmed slightly and Pegasus' chilling voice sounded over the intercom as the music was lowered.

"Could all staff please assemble in the changing rooms for a brief meeting before the main performance." Growling slightly Yami wondered what the performance was going to be; and why he was required to be in a meeting about it. He left the cocktail couple (who were still gaping at him) and headed towards the changing rooms in a pretty bad mood.

Back at the table the brunette turned to his partner.

"What the hell is Yami doing here?"

"I have no idea, Honda, but I don't think he noticed us. Hey, do you think Yugi knows about this?"

"Doubt it, last I heard from Jounouchi was that they were both unemployed. Yami must've been going behind Yugi's back. Maybe he has a secret boyfriend here that he doesn't want Yugi to know about?"

"That's terrible! Poor Yugi-kun, we have to tell him!"

"Er…can it wait till morning? No offence Otogi-chan but I am _dying_ to see Yami in this performance; it's been advertised as the most perverted show in the world!" Otogi laughed and twirled a few strands of ebony hair between his fingers before revealing his brand new mobile phone – with built-in camera.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Please review**

**Eeep.**** Not only was it a long wait but it was a short chapter. I am so sorry! -bows- I'm thinking of drawing a picture of Yami in his leather outfit; I'll post a link when I've drawn it and posted it on deviantart. Anyone wanna see what I mean him to look like?**

**Big thanks and hugs to: _Yana5_, _Pharaoh Atemu's Angel_, _YamiShadowcat22_, _Tadashi_, _PrincessAiragail_, _Misori__ chan_, _I love athrun_, _Sansi_, _Ms Hobgoblin_, _jesphoenix05_, _inuyasha0001_, _Sir Deranged Reindeer_, _Elven-Princess9744_, _Rikainiel_, _Amarin__ Rose;_ Thanks again for Yami's job idea! _Luthien__-Defender;_ you get a Yuugi plushie as well! _yamiyugilover_, _Yami__ Lover_, _redrose2310_ and _Snow Angel_ for reviewing virtually ever chapter!**


	21. Should Have Been More Specific

**Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've busier than I thought. This chapter only came about as I was randomly browsing anime sites and came across one of the first anime I ever saw; Sailor Moon. You'll see how this is relevant. Suffice to say I was inspired and decided to grace you with another chapter of Love on Ice. That is if anyone's still reading after so long…**

**Love on Ice – Should Have Been More Specific**

Yami, whose face was an interesting shade of red, peeked around the curtain secluding him and his fellow performers from the crowd. He was half-hoping that everyone had decided to leave, but if anything the crowd had increased. He sighed and felt a hand on his shoulder offering comfort. Yami shook the hand away and turned back to their smirking boss, dusting off his skirt as he did.

-

Yuugi half-awoke when he heard his mobile phone vibrating. It buzzed across the bedside table, and fell off onto his pillow. This woke him further and he managed to answer the phone by pressing as many buttons as he could find in his sleepy state.

"…'lo?" Yuugi mumbled, rubbing his eyes and checking the clock, all the while feeling something was missing.

"Hey, it's me, Jounouchi. I just got a call from Honda. You'll never guess where he is…and who he saw…" It was at this point Yuugi realised what was missing; Yami was no where in sight.

"You've got to see this, Seto and I will be at your house in five minutes."

-

Yami was wondering what was taking so long; everyone had been in costume for quite a while and yet the curtain had yet to rise. He was also still unsure just what it was he was expected to do. Pegasus had insisted he'd be fine and to just improvise or do what the other guys did.

There was a basic plot, and at first Yami had been lulled into a false sense of security of thinking that the acting was the only thing they'd be doing. He soon found out, while everyone else laughed, that no body was here just for the acting. Somewhat confused Yami decided to bear with it.

Finally Pegasus' voice announced the show would be starting, and the curtains gracefully swept aside to reveal five men…in leather skirts and tops. All dressed as members of the Sailor Senshi.

Yami's blush deepened as the crowd cheered and whistled to them, after the applause died down a little they began their little enactment.

The plot was bad, and the 'evil villain' that they were fighting against (the part played rather aptly by Pegasus himself) was a terrible actor, and was using a whip. All of the props got used (including the traffic cone) in most imaginative ways and soon they had 'vanquished' the evil. (Not before they had been held captive and after many panty shots).

Yami had been personally playfully whipped on the ass several times by the villain, and had ended up handcuffed to another senshi in a compromising position.

The music changed and the Sailor Senshi all started the musical number…Yami glanced at the senshi either side of him (of course he was Sailor Moon, and therefore in the centre) only to notice they had started to remove their clothing. Yami stared in alarm; the curtain hadn't gone back yet, they were going to get changed with the whole audience still watching!

It dawned on Yami that this was supposed to happen; as the whole crowd was cheering. The guy next to him asked if he needed a hand, and began to remove his skirt. This caused a round of applause from the male audience. Yami was about to push him away, and run off stage when a stack of 500 yen notes was thrust onto the stage.

Well…the job _did_ pay well, and they _did_ need the money…and it wasn't _all_ bad…Soon Yami was undressing Sailor Mars, and earning a lot more money than he had ever imagined.

-

"Jounouchi-kun, Seto-kun, please slow down I can't walk as fast as you with these crutches."

"Sorry Yuug, but we're going to miss it if we don't hurry." They continued along the corridor and opened a pair of wooden doors, only to be greeted by a loud cheer and bright lights as the curtains closed.

"Damn, we missed it." Seto stared at the stage dejectedly; what he wouldn't have given to see the ex-pharaoh in an embarrassing situation such as this…

The three soon found the small round table where Otogi and Honda were laughing and chatting away over a couple of cocktails, they were greeted and soon Yuugi had a camera phone pressed into his hands.

"Yuugi-kun; he was awesome! Does he practice with you or something?" Jounouchi silenced his brunette friend and allowed Yuugi to watch the screen in peace. He whispered into Honda's ear.

"We didn't tell him just what Yami was doing…we wanted him to find out on his own." Honda nodded in understanding as they watched Yuugi's face; first amusement, which slowly melted into horror…then he began to blush and managed to stammer out:

"This isn't fair; Yami wouldn't even know what a strip club is! Pegasus must've taken advantage of his naïve nature and forced him to work here!" Otogi and Honda exchanged looks.

"That's what we thought; watch the ending though…he was really enjoying himself stripping that other guy down." Yuugi watched, Honda was right; Yami was winking seductively to the crowd. Yami was openly enjoying running his hands over another man's body…Yami was cheating on him.

"I don't want to see anymore, I can't believe he did this to me." Yuugi wiped at his eyes, just as the star of the show came out of the stage door exit and caught sight of the group. He paled considerably and rushed right over.

"Yuugi-chan…I…I didn't mean…"

"You didn't mean what? You didn't mean to dress up like that? You didn't mean to walk here and accept a job from _Pegasus_? You didn't mean to take your clothes off in front of an audience? You didn't mean to grope another guy? What part 'didn't you mean' to do, Yami?"

"I…was doing it for you. We need money, and I you said I should get a job…this was advertised as a job…" Yami was crying by now, too. He was used to Yuugi crying, but not because of him.

"Yami…this isn't exactly the kind of job that most people take." Yuugi began delicately; sensing that Yami didn't really understand that he'd done wrong. "I mean, there are other jobs that you could get…a shop assistant?" Yami frowned, obviously it wasn't glamorous enough. "A teacher?" Another glare. "A…um…" Yami tried a new tactic, and produced a thick wad of cash. Yuugi stopped mid sentence and stared in wonder.

"It does pay well, Yuugi-chan." Yuugi continued to stare, open mouthed.

"Um…wow…there must be 5000 yen there, Yami. Maybe, you _could_ keep this job…just don't tell Grandpa, right? It is my fault, I suppose, I should have been more specific when asking you to get a job." Yami beamed and hugged the smaller boy, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Just one thing, Yami." Yami smiled up.

"Yes, aibou?"

"Could you please get changed before we leave, that leather doesn't even cover your ass."

**To be Continued

* * *

**

**Well, Yami has a job now…ahem. This could be interesting. I've got another plot twist coming up soon, now that I've written this chapter, and I'm trying to think of a way to end this; but I can't. I don't really want this story to ever end, Its one of my first and it holds a special place in my heart…**

**Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, I got so many after posting chapter 20 that I've made it over 400! I still can't believe it…big hugs to: _Dragon Master 03_, _Kuramarulez_, _Lefthandedfreak_, _Daikaio_ (Thanks for taking the time to review every chapter!), _darkmistressofyaoi_, _Mandy925892002_, _Aishiteiru-Haka-Kipa_, _Lydia_, _Xamosy_, _Fiorae_ (Thanks for taking the time to review every chapter!), _Kurai Ookami_, _Yami and Yugi's angel_, _Millenniumgrl126_, _Amarin Ro_se (Thanks again for the fantastic idea!), _Rikainiel_, _hikarinotenshi15_, _Yamishadowcat22_ (Thanks for the review, I'll email you soon, I've just been so busy, I'm sorry!), _Saak-chan_, _Sansi_, _Sir Deranged Reindeer_, _Luthien-Ikari_, _inuyasha0001_, _Snow Angel_, _Misori Chan_, _dontmesswithYami_, _Yami Yuugi_ and _Yana5_.**

**On another note (I will be posting this in my profile as well), I'm considering a pen-name change. I thought I'd warn you before actually doing it; I'm so sick of having to add something to my name, my pseudonym is just plain Dagger, but won't let me have it as someone else has it. I'm changing it to my Final fantasy 11 name; Mayoki. Sorry for any confusion this will inevitably cause, but I'm sick of being Dagger5 or Dagger Maxwell.**

**Please review again!**

_Completed: 2nd September 2005_

_-Dagger_


End file.
